Dread Wolf
|gender = Male |race = Wolf |class = Dread wolf |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = * Lion's Way (AR2700 – 4249.321) * Coast Way (AR2800 – 2886.3303) * Larswood (AR2900 – several points) * Beregost's Temple (AR3400 – several points) * Gullykin (AR4000 – 778.2115) * Ulcaster Dungeon (AR3901 – several points) * Red Canyons (AR3700 – several points) * Shipwreck's Coast (AR3100 – 4075.462 and 3983.3025) * Lighthouse (AR3600 – several points) * Archaeological Site (AR4100 – 2304.576 and during rest) * Dryad Falls (AR5200 – 2112.512 and 4568.3147) * Lonely Peaks (AR4400 – 4011.1957 and 2388.3324) * Gibberling Mountains (AR5500 – 740.3152) * Cloakwood, 1st area (AR2200 – several points) * Cloakwood, 3rd area (AR1600 – 4293.383 and 2976.3277) * Northern part of the Isle of Balduran (AR1500 – 1024.2752) * Wandering Eye, lowest deck (AR1501 – three) * Encounters at cliffs, grassland and plains * Firkraag's Maze, trap (AR1202 – 2674.1455) * Heretic Temple (OH4100 – during rest) |relationships = |quests = |level = 1 |hit_points = 33 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 15 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 1 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 6 |effective_ac = 6 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 12 |breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 14 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = 100 |magical_cold = 100 |electricity = 50 |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = DREADWLF.bcs (class) WTASIGHT.bcs (default) |xp_value = 650 |gold = 0 |items = Left ring: Ring Weapon 1: Skull |reputation_kill = 0 |voice_actor = |creature_code = * WOLFDR.cre * WOLFD1.cre (Faldorn's since ) }} A Dread Wolf is a creature in the ''Baldur's Gate'' series. Dread Wolves belong to the family of Wolves and are beasts in the original games and the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, but count as undead in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. They are commonly encountered at cliffs and in the grasslands and plains of the Sword Coast, where they are generally thought to be the toughest of their kin, and should be avoided at the start of the journey – which, however, isn't always possible. At most times they are accompanied by weaker wolves, it only seldom happens that an entire group of Dread ones attacks together. In Shadows of Amn they only may spawn in one location, Firkraag's Maze, if a certain trap isn't disarmed. They can wake a resting party in the Heretic Temple. :For the specific variant, found in ''Siege of Dragonspear locations, see Dread Wolf (Siege of Dragonspear).'' Gameplay * Although not having any body protection, Dread Wolves come with a natural armor of 6, which is 4 below the usual standard, simulating Hide Armor (without modifiers). * They have natural resistances of 50% against electricity and 100% against cold damage. In the original Shadows of Amn they are completely immune to Lightning Bolts. * Using their teeth, they attack with a THAC0 of 15, doing 1d10 piercing damage at a 1 ft range and zero speed, but without any bonuses. * In the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition their creature type is changed from common monsters to undead, which affects the usefulness of many spells and items. This is not true for the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. * If several opponents are considered as the "nearest" enemy, Dread Wolves will attack clerics first.DREADWLF.bcs * Their (invisible, undroppable and unstealable) equipment gives them a further 100% resistance and immunity against poison along with immunities to the following: Notes * Faldorn is able to summon a Dread Wolf once per day. Gallery BGEE DreadWolves.png|An uncommon grouping of three. See also * Dread Wolf (Siege of Dragonspear) References Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Enemies